1. Field of Invention
This present invention relates to a display device that can drive red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W) pixels and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, various display devices having reduced weight and size have been developed. Such display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a plasma display panel, and a light emitting display device.
An LCD device includes a thin film transistor substrate including pixel electrodes, a color filter substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer with dielectric constant anisotropy interposed between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate. The pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix shape and connected to thin film transistors, which are switching elements, to receive a data voltage on a line basis. The common electrode is disposed on an entire surface of the color filter substrate to receive a common voltage.
In the LCD device, an electric field is generated in the LC layer by voltages supplied to a pixel electrode and the common electrode, and the transmittance of light transmitted through the LC layer is adjusted by adjusting the intensity of the electric field to display a desired image.
In order to display a color per pixel, red (R), green (G), and blue (B) color filters are provided in areas corresponding to respective pixels. However, since the R, G, and B color filters transmit approximately one-third of the light transmitted through the LC layer, the light efficiency may be decreased.
Accordingly, a four color type LCD including a white (W) pixel in addition to R, G, and B pixels has been proposed to maintain color reproducibility and improve the luminance and the light efficiency of the LCD device.
In the conventional four color type LCD device, although the luminance of achromatic color may be increased, the luminance of R, G, and B colors may still be decreased. As a result, the desired color may not be obtained.